


眼里只有你 2

by AugustVP



Category: ngern august
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustVP/pseuds/AugustVP





	眼里只有你 2

Ngern家。

"August，你先休息吧，我去洗个澡。"Ngern拿起毛巾就走进浴室。

August看见Ngern进了浴室，想了想，走到浴室门，伸手打开了。一打开便看见Ngern在用蓬蓬头冲着头发，水顺着流下他的胸膛，接着到腹肌，然后到那神秘地带，最后流到脚下。

Ngern正专注的洗澡，也思考着该如何解决这个问题，如果要继续和August在一起，就必须让他妈妈接受他们俩，不然的话，August会很伤心的，他不想因为他们的关系而破坏他们母子之间的感情。可是最重要的是不能让他们俩吵架，所以必须得想一个两全其美的办法。

"Ngern..."August一边脱衣服，见他没看见自己，于是出口喊了他一声。

听见这句话他才反应到August竟然跑进来了，该死的，他还脱了衣服，准备脱裤子。Ngern眼明手快的抓住了August那只准备褪去自己裤子的手，阻止他继续下去。

"Ngern..你放开!!!"August大力的挥了挥手，挣脱了他的手，继续自己的动作，只剩下自己的内裤。

"August!!你停下，进来干什么，快出去!!"Ngern勒令他停下，要是他继续在这里，他没办法保证自己不会做出那些事。所以他要他出去，得先让他们冷静。

"我不要!!Ngern，我要跟你一起。"August说完就走向前，抱住了眼前这人，亲了上去。

"唔..Augu...你..唔..等.."Ngern被吻的只能从嘴里吐出断断续续的声音，他奋力伸出手推开August，但是他死死抱住自己，怎么推也推不开。

August的丁香小舌滑进他的嘴里，轻轻扫过他的上颚，吸吮着他的嘴唇，与他的津液交换着。感觉到Ngern不再反抗，他才将方才紧紧抱住的手松开，换了地方转而抱住他的颈项。Ngern的手揽住了他的腰，使劲一拉把两个赤裸的身躯靠在一起，从上而下的水把两人都打湿了。

"呃、痛..Ngern..别咬、"August出声阻止，但是Ngern把他的话当成耳边风，啃咬着那通红的唇瓣，拉扯着它。过了良久，Ngern才放开他，用极其暧昧的眼神望着刚刚主动的人。

"怎么了，很想要吗?"Ngern搂住他，让他靠在自己身上。August抱着他，贪婪的吸着他身上的味道，他怕一松开就要跟他分离了，他不能没有他。"Ngern..我很怕，我怕你会因为妈妈阻止我们在一起，所以要跟我分开。我..不能失去你.."August说着说着眼泪又忍不住滑了下来。

其实Ngern已经大概猜到了是他妈妈知道了他们的事情，只是现在更能确定了。"你不能失去我，我也不能失去你。我会去跟你妈妈说的，不管怎么样我都不会放开你，你要相信我。"Ngern的保证让他微微放心。"你是因为这样才跑进来的吗?好了，先出去，乖。"Ngern让他出去，他知道他很累，而刚刚的升起欲望只能自己解决了。

听到他这样说，August在他面前试图缓解自己的欲望，但是还是不行。"我不能..Ngern, 帮我.."双眼迷离的望着他，他不行。已经习惯了以往他帮自己，而现在的欲望已经不容许他停下了，他要他。

"Ngern..我要..唔、哈啊..给我.."抓住Ngern的手往自己的欲望上抚摸着，August吻上了他的颈项，他知道他的颈项是他的敏感处。"啧..唔.."他不停的轻轻琢磨着、亲吻着，此时Ngern也被他激起了欲望，上下来回抚摸着爱人的命根，也在他的肩上留下自己的印记。

"哈嗯...快..唔啊..难受.."August停止了动作，任由Ngern的双手在自己身体上游走，身下也感觉就快要发泄出来了。然而，Ngern停止了动作。

"Ngern..我要..唔..拜托.."停下来的举动让August很难受，就只差那一步，差一点点就可以让自己宣泄出来。结果这人竟然停下了手中的动作，下身的肿胀让他有些发疼。他用下身不停磨蹭的Ngern的欲望，他真的很难受，要发泄出来只能靠Ngern那只手。

"August..我们一起..乖，退后.."把他按在墙上，手指悄悄的来到了他身后，揉着他的臀部。轻轻的掰开臀瓣，手指就在那小穴旁按压着，另一只手则把玩着他胸前的粉红，轻轻的拉扯然后又放开，让August处于快感和痛苦之间。

August咬着下唇侧过头，因热气而变得粉嫩的颈项曝露在眼前，Ngern放开蹂躏他乳头的手，抚上他的脸庞，"别咬，我心疼。"说完便吻上他的颈，湿润的吻让August松开了唇，嘴里发出嗯嗯啊啊的声音。见此，Ngern转头堵住了他的嘴，正当两人吻的正入迷的时候，Ngern冷不防的将手指往那小洞里插去。

"嗯唔..唔!!"突然进去的异物让August吓了一跳，他的手指在里面钻来钻去，不停地按压着内壁，四处点火的行为让August差点腿软，只能扶着Ngern的肩膀来撑住自己。

Ngern让他的头靠在肩膀上，自己则专注的开发他的小洞，伸进去第二只手指，两只手指在里面抽抽插插，前面的欲望已流出更多的白水，全滴在地上。待小穴能容纳三根手指的时候，August已经是全身靠在Ngern身上不停喘着气，Ngern抽出了自己的手指，换上自己的巨大，把前端抵在小洞前。

"Ngern..你..快..嗯.."August等了半响Ngern都没有动作，只是不停用下身摩擦在自己的小穴前，只好出声催促他快点。Ngern嘴角拉起笑容，一挺身，把整根没入了那个小洞里。

Ngern进去了但是却不动的行为让August只能瞪着他，却无法让他做什么，他扭了扭腰，示意他快点，但是Ngern不知是真不懂还是装不懂，只是缓缓的抽插，避开了敏感点。August忍不住了只能向前吻住他，同时用手揉着他胸前的粉红，不停的挑逗他。Ngern回应着他的吻，慢慢的加大力度往他身体里抽插，惹得August低呼一声。

"Ngern..好..嗯..棒..快点..."August沉醉在这种疯狂里，只能一点一点的把完整的句子说出，这种欲仙欲死的感觉让他欲罢不能。Ngern托起他的屁股，让他把整个重量都往自己身上去，而这个体位也能让他进去的更深。变换了体位让August把脚缠绕在Ngern腰上，借此避免让自己掉下去。Ngern一下下的抽插，August也忍不住呻吟的越来越大声，最后还咬住了Ngern的肩膀，只是力道也不大，因为他早已溃不成军。

Ngern握住了他的火热，上下来回撸动着，先从根部再到茎身，然后在前端有一下没一下的抵住小洞。这时的August紧紧的抱住他，嘴里隐忍着不让自己发出声来，同时因为Ngern的行为而痛苦着。

突然，Ngern从浴室里走了出去，由着这个姿势把August放倒在床，"很难受吗，宝贝?"，August点点头，"那么我们速战速决吧。"说完，Ngern扶着他的肩膀来固定住他，身下冲刺的力道越来越大，两颗肉袋不停拍打着彼此的根部。

"嗯.啊..Nge..嗯那..唔..慢..太..快了.."突然变快的速度让August难以招架，只能一直喊着。 "宝贝，等等，再等等..."在Ngern大力深挺了几下后，两人几乎同时释放了出来。

"August..你还好吗?"Ngern让August躺好后，轻轻抚上了他的脸庞问道。

"嗯..我..哈..还好..哈.."刚刚的释放还没让August串过气来，胸口一上一下的起伏着，喘着气来回答他。

"真的还好吗?"Ngern担心的再问一次，他看起来好像很累。

"嗯，我没事。"August已经好多了，侧过身子搂住他。

"好啦，乖乖睡觉，明天再想。"Ngern俯下身给了他一个吻。


End file.
